Carry out food containers are commonly designed having a base or support surface and an upper or access opening defined by a perimeter or upper rim of the container to which a cover can be removably affixed. The base surface is normally parallel with the perimeter. This feature aids in the attachment of a cover onto the upper rim of the bowl. The cover, when attached to the rim of the container additionally enables stacking of two or more containers within a carry out bag.
When the customer arrives at their destination, they typically remove the cover from the bowl and either transfer the contents into a different serving container or eat the contents directly from the carry out bowl. When eating the contents directly out of the carry out bowl, the upper rim of the container defining the opening through which the user accesses the food contained therein is horizontal.
Several cuisines are best consumed by being scooped out of the bowl. One example is a rice dish. The dining party commonly tilts the bowl and draws the edible contents from the bowl using chopsticks.
Meals, such as salads, are commonly served with a side volume of a condiment, such as salad dressing. Adding the condiment to the entré just prior to consumption of the meal is desirous for certain cuisines. Placing salad dressing upon a salad a substantial time prior to consumption of the salad can cause the greens and other ingredients to loose their desired crisp texture over time. Currently, the condiment is stored in a condiment container and placed into the carry out bag. If multiple orders are placed within a single carry out bag, the consumer then needs to match the correct condiment with the associated carry out container. If the condiment and carry out containers are mismatched, the results could be detrimental to the consumer's dining experience.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a carry out container that enables ease of packaging and transport, while also enhancing a dining experience.